A Stepbrother's Love
by Elsey Snape
Summary: Chuck and Serena can't fight it any more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so it's kinda incestuous because Lily and Bart are married, but there's no blood relations between Chuck and Serena. But if you don't want to read it turn back now :) My first fic like this so feedback would be nice.

A Stepbrother's Love

They walk in silence to his bedroom and she quickly shuts and locks the door behind them. He is on her as soon as he hears the lock click."You know we shouldn't do this."

"Oh, I know. But it feels right. You know it does." They are both breathing heavily, passion getting the better of them.

She shakes her head slightly. "I can't deny it."

He kisses her again. "And you don't want to."

"No one can know."

"Never." He agrees and continues kissing as they continue talking.

"Just once?"

"As many times as you want."

"Don't say things like that to me."

"Why not?"

She looks at him and says longingly, "Because I might take you up on it."

"That's what I was hoping." He pauses to take a moment to kiss her neck and cause her to moan. "I've always loved you. Always have, always will. It's okay if you don't feel the same. But I know you want _this_."

"Oh, you know I do." She manages to say in between moans as he takes her flesh gently between his teeth. "I could love you if things were different."

"If only our parents hadn't just got married, right?" He grins against her thigh, tugging her skirt down all the way and discarding the offending material. "I almost don't care though. It's more fun this way."

"I agree." She grins at him as he eats her out.

"I can barely contain myself when I see you in the morning. Showered and clean. I can still smell the soap and shampoo when I walk by your bedroom. Your scent drives me wild." She fumbles with his shirt. Unbuttons it hastily. She's never seen his bare chest. They had done this before but they were fourteen and he had kept most of his clothes on. She had been completely naked.

"We're wearing too many clothes! Why can't we go to school naked?!"

"I couldn't agree with you more." He growls softly against her neck. She straddles him before he quite knows what is happening. She takes a moment to really look at the boy who was supposedly her enemy. She thinks he is beautiful. He pulls her in for a long kiss.

She looks into his eyes and for the first time since before she went to boarding school, she sees the boy she used to love. "I don't want this to end."

"It doesn't have to." He kisses her softly.

She giggles and begins to fumble with his belt. She finally manages to undo it and unbutton his pants and shove them down along with his boxers. She looks appreciatively at her stepbrother who, for all his boozing and partying, is still very built.

She runs her hands up and down his chest then teases him briefly before taking him into her mouth. He moans and grabs her hair, taking care not to thrust too deeply. She watches his reactions and smiles. Then she takes a moment to breathe and then positions herself so that she is on top. He groans in pleasure and flips her over. She is surprised at how gentle he is with her. She has heard stories of his conquests, and they were nothing like this.

As she is pushed closer to oblivion she pulls him down for a kiss and then nearly loses consciousness as she comes. He thrusts into her again and comes with a groan. He pulls out and lies down beside her, kissing her cheek softly. Once they catch their breath and their hearts return to normal, she looks at him through hazy eyes.

"What about Blair?" Chuck shakes his head. "You know she loves you, Chuck, and I know you love her."

"No. I don't really love her. She's too much for me. I told you that I've always loved you. I really have. We can make this work. No one ever has to know or suspect anything. I can pretend to be with her and you can pretend to be with whomever. But our hearts and bodies are connected. Always. Serena van der Woodsen, I, Charles Bass, love you. Forever and always."

"Even if we can't be together as a real couple?"

"I don't care about that. Just about you. What we have is our secret from the world. It's the only thing that matters."

"Our secret from the world. I like that, Chuck. I do love you. I forgot how much I cared for you, but I missed you so much when I was gone. I just don't want to hurt Blair. She does care about you."

"I won't hurt Blair. She'll see how I really am when I take her to Europe and she won't be able to love me. Not like you. You and I will be fine. I know it."

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So if any of you are reading "Switch" it'll be a while and I think I have to re-work some of it. So, yeah, it may be a while. Anyway, this is chapter two and I hope you like it. Review please!!

Chapter 2

Serena rolled her eyes as she watched Chuck and Blair flirt with each other at the White Party. She knew he was just doing it for show but she also knew that Blair really did love Chuck. That's what got her. Serena had decided that things with Chuck had to end if she was going to keep her sanity.

Chuck saw Serena give their signal and followed her out of the party. Blair had latched onto Eric and Jenny. Apparently, Blair had decided that it would be easier to just be friendly with Jenny instead of having the whole power struggle with her again.

"What's wrong? You've been distant since I got back from Europe." Chuck stared at his stepsister desperately trying to figure out what as wrong. Serena shook her head, not quite knowing what to say. "Please, talk to me."

Serena closed the gap between them, taking his hands in hers and pulled him into their waiting car. She looked at him and was shocked to see a sadness she had never seen in his eyes. Chuck embraced her mostly because he couldn't stand to look her in the eyes anymore. It hurt too much. He did love her, but he knew that it wasn't fair to any of them. They could never be together, they could never be happy.

"Lily and Bart will be back in a few days. Maybe we should go back to the city, just the two of us. We can be together without any distractions. I've missed you." Chuck desperately tried to quiet the negative thoughts in his head. What they did behind closed doors was wrong, but it felt right. How could it be wrong if it felt so right though?

"But you've been with Blair all summer. How can you stand there, looking me in the eyes, and tell me that you missed me. I know that our parents are coming home soon. And when they do, if we continue this, whatever this is, we'll have to be even more careful. We already have to watch what we say around other people, how we act. It's exhausting. I've had to lie to my little brother about the constant texting and late night phone calls. And I know that dodging Blair's questions couldn't be easy for you."

Chuck nodded. He knew where this was headed and he knew what he should do. "You want to end this?"

"We need to. We were foolish to think that we could have this. But there is no way. Our parents would kill us if they found out. Blair would kill us. Literally kill us." Serena let the tears fall, unashamed. She could be herself in front of Chuck. He had seen her at her worst and at her best. That was why this was so dificult.

"I know. It isn't fair. You know, I do love Blair but she's like a sister. I spent all those years training myself to think of her as my best friend's girl. She doesn't even realize it. She doesn't realize my love doesn't have the passion she thinks it does."

"Yeah, but you have sex with her."

"I have sex with you, and you are my stepsister." Serena smiled, not really caring anymore what that meant about either of them. She gave in to her heart, ignoring her head. She kissed Chuck and Chuck pulled her even closer. "Let's go back to the city." Chuck tried one more time and smiled when he saw her nod.

"I told you that I love you, Serena, and I mean it." He kissed the top of her head and she sighed against his chest.

"I know, Chuck. I love you too. It just hurts to see you with her even if it is just for show."

Chuck watched looked out the window, watching the trees as they passed. "I'll stop if you want, but everyone expects us to be together. Especially after the wedding and Tuscany. Brushing her off will be hard. A scorned Waldorf is not pleasant."

Serena laughed. "No, it's not. You can manage though. You are Chuck Bass, after all." Serena looked him in the eyes as she said the last part, He smiled genuinely and kissed her.

"That's right. I'm Chuck Bass, baby."

A/N: I'm like a zombie but I live off reviews instead of brains. Feed me!!


End file.
